


That was the goal

by ThisIsAnna47



Series: 28 days of fanfic [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bottom!Lena, F/F, Field hockey!au, Goalie!Kara, Smut, Top!Kara, i didn’t intend for there to be smut but it happened, striker!Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsAnna47/pseuds/ThisIsAnna47
Summary: Lena Luthor is the star striker for the US women’s hockey team. While at her first FIH competition she meets Kara Danvers, the goal keeper for the English team, at a bar. They don’t realise who the other is until they meet on the field.





	That was the goal

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a section in bold before and after the smut if you want to skip it!

The Luthor’s always wanted her to play hockey for some reason. Lena didn’t hate the sport and she had enough natural talent to get by and she knew that if she tried she could be good, like really good. When high school came Lena decided that she could try a little harder when it came to hockey. She did more fitness and agility work. She practiced her stick skills every day. As a result she was good. She was quickly making a name for herself in the sport. She made it to college on a full scholarship for hockey. It became her coping mechanism, after all nothing feels better than sending a ball flying into the back of the net. She would throw herself into training when things in her life went askew. She kept getting better and found herself being named on the US team just after she graduated from university. The US team were sitting at 12th in the world which wasn’t the best place to be at but also not the worst.

 

The world championship had come up sooner than anyone on team had anticipated and they were in London ready for the tournament.

 

Their first game was against Ireland. It was a tough game. The Irish team had vastly improved since the last time the played against each other. The Irish got a quick first goal and they were ready to come back stronger and they did they scored their second goal off of a short corner. But Lena kept her faith and in the third quarter she scored a goal bring the score to 2-1 and she was convinced that she could get another goal in but then again so were Irish. As it played out the Irish got the last laugh. A quick ball sent from a defensive sixteen yard line to the opposite 25 yard line and a quick shot at goal was all they need to confirm their victory. It wasn’t the best start to the tournament but they’d scored at least so it was start. After all they could only go up from there right?

 

Lena loved London it was a great place to be and honestly it was one of her favourite places to be. She had a favourite bar that she would always go to when she was in town. She knew that she shouldn’t be drinking when she was at a comp but what difference would one drink make in the big scheme of things.

 

Lena was sitting at the bar slowly drinking her glass of wine looking around the room for some potential company for the night. Her eyes stopped on the blonde girl at the other end of the bar. The woman was very attractive and from what Lena could see, she was well toned. The sleeveless top she was wear showed off her collarbone and arms and Lena was definitely into it. Lena made her way around the bar a sat next to blonde girl.

“Hey there I’m Lena,”

“It’s nice to meet you Lena. I’m Kara. What brings you to a place this?”

“It’s an old favourite. Really I think this place has become a guilty pleasure,”

“Well there you go. Are often in London? Just by the accent you don’t sound like you’re from around here,”

“Every so often. I’m here for work at the moment actually,”

“Really? You don’t look like you’d be a businesswoman,”

“Oh I’m not,”

“Well there you go,”

“I mean I technically am. You see my family owns a tech company and I’m technically the CEO of it but that’s not why I’m here,”

“Well there you go,”

“Yeah. What are you doing out on a Tuesday night?”

“I just wanted to get out of the house,”

“I can respect that,”

The two women continued talk for a couple of hours and Lena hadn’t anticipated actually enjoy Kara’s company but Lena really enjoyed Kara’s company. So there was more to her than just good looks and a good body. It was getting late the two women still taking to each other. They realised that they had a lot in common both being adopted, both sharing a love for sport and much more.

“I should get going. Do you want to get out of here?”

“I’d love to Lena,” Lena lead Kara out of the bar. The two started walking hand in hand to Lena hotel but not before Kara had Lena’s back pressed up against a wall as they made out not caring about anyone else around. They eventually made it back to Lena’s room and things became heated very quickly

 

** **start of smut****

 

Kara started kissing and biting her way down Lena’s neck as she started to take off Lena’s button up shirt. Kara captured Lena’s lips in a passionate kiss as she started palming at Lena’s breasts. Lena pulled Kara’s top off and took off Kara’s bra freeing her boobs. In response Kara took off Lena’s bra and picked Lena up before dropping Lena onto the bed.

Kara kisses her way down from Lena’s neck to her her breasts where she took one nipple into her mouth swirling her tongue around it and nibbling gently and she toyed with the one.

“Kara stop teasing,”

“But where’s the fun in that,” said Kara before she took Lena’s other nipple in her mouth, teasing it just as much as the other one. Kara started slowly kissing down Lena’s body taking time enjoy the feeling of muscles contracting under her touch. Kara slowly took off Lena’s pants and underwear kissing down the other woman’s legs as she went. Kara settled between Lena’s thighs as she kissed Lena’s upper thighs and hipbone, essentially anywhere but where Lena wanted her the most. Kara had always enjoyed teasing her partners she got great satisfaction from it and it turned her on like nothing else.

Kara slid a finger into Lena’s warmth and she slowly started to thrust it in and out. Kara took Lena’s clit in her mouth as she continued to finger fuck Lena. Kara added another finger and she hit a particularly sensitive spot inside Lena that made Lena moan like nothing else.

“Fuck Kara right there! Oh god,” Kara continued to fuck Lena like that, slowly going faster as she kept fucking the woman who’s thigh had wrapped around Kara’s head keeping it in place.

“Faster Kara please I’m so close,” Kara picked up the speed fucking Lena faster than before making sure to hit Lena’s g-spot with every thrust while she continued to suck on Lena’s clit with more intensity which quickly brought Lena to her orgasm. Kara helped Lena to ride out her orgasm before kissing her way back up Lena’s body before capturing the raven-haired girls lips once again.

“That was the best sex I’ve had in a long time,”

“Well I’m glad I could be of service,” Kara started to get out of bed but Lena grabbed her wrist to stop her.

“I can return the favour if you want?”

“I really should get going but maybe we could do this another time score you leave?”

“Yeah I’d like that. Can I have your phone I’ll add my number,” “Sure. There you go,” Lena quickly added her number before sending a text to herself. Kara quickly redressed before taking her phone back from the other woman.

“Sweet. I’ll let you know when I leave when I can think clearly,” Lena got up off the bed kissing Kara in goodbye before the blonde slipped out of the door.

 

**** end of smut ****

 

The next morning Lena awoke feeling more energetic than she had in a long while. They were playing England later that day and whilst they were on home ground Lena was confident that they could walk away with the win.

She made her way to the field with her team. As they were warming up one of the players on the other team looked ridiculously familiar but Lena couldn’t quite remember why she recognised her. She continued to warm up but it was bothering her not knowing where she knew that woman from. Lena looked over to where the English team was warming up but the mystery girl wasn’t there anymore. Finally Lena was able to focus on getting ready for the game and it looked like this was going to the best game of Lena’s life.

The game started Lena pastes the ball to the girl behind her before sprinting to the 25 yard line and calling for the ball. She trapped the ball and used her skills to get past the defenders before flicking the ball straight into the back of the net. As she looked up she made eye contact with the English goal keeper and memories of the night before cane flooding back to her. That’s how she knew her.

“Tough luck babe,” remarked Lena to Kara before quickly running over to her and whispering “You were so much better with your hands last night. What happened?” before running back to half way line. That last comment got Kara riled up. She wasn’t going to Lena or any of her team mates score again.

After scoring Lena was confident that they could win but the English girls were putting up a fight. The next two quarters were evenly matched but the English managed to score in the last minute of the third quarter through a short corner but Lena knew she could get it back. Both teams went back on to the final quarter determined to win.

Lena started with the ball. She made a break dragging past the defenders that stood between her self and the goal. Lena makes a quick pass to one of her team mate before running into a better spot where she received the ball again where she quickly sent it at the goal. Kara blocker the ball making an incredible save and smirking at the striker as she ran back getting ready to intercept the hit from the top of the circle. She trapped the ball with ease making her way back into the circle. She popped the ball onto one of the defenders feet earning a short corner for her team.

They set up Lena standing right at the top of the circle staring at Kara in hope that it would throw Kara off her game. The ball was trapped and Lena sent it flying through the air as flicked it aiming for the top left corner. Unfortunately for her Kara read to ball with flinging her body in front of the ball to stop it.

As time pasted both teams were still tied and neither team looked like they were going to be able to get one more goal in the final three minutes of the game. Neither team scored leaving it a draw. Both teams went to shake the hands of their opponents. Lena made her way to shake Kara’s hand.

“You could’ve let get one of those,”

“I could’ve but it’s kind of my job to make sure you don’t score,” replies Kara.

“I’ll see you tonight?”

“Of course. I’ll text when I’m coming over,”

The rest of Lena’s day was uneventful. She was bored. All she wanted to do was spend more time with Kara. Kara eventually sent Lena a text saying that she was coming over after dinner and Lena was thrilled. Lena heard a knock on the door and made her way over to the door. She opened it to Kara holding a rose.

“So you play hockey as well as being a CEO. Well there you go. Colour me impressed.”

**Author's Note:**

> That’s day 3! This kinda started in one place and ended up going somewhere else anyways I hope you liked it.
> 
> Also I haven’t written smut in a long time so I’m very sorry if it’s awful. 
> 
> Feel free to leave any prompts that you’d like to see down below!


End file.
